Pour une marque
by yellow ltl
Summary: Parce qu’Izuku ne sait plus quoi penser de lui, Katchan et de tout le reste... et tout ça à cause d’une marque.
1. Izuku et Katsuki

Coucou! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Alors voilà je me lance. Voici ma toute première fic sur ce fandom et… tout court en fait alors sois indulgent! Si tu as des remarques constructives à me faire, vas y, je ne demande qu'à progresser ) Sinon que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Cette fic met en avant le pairing KatsuDeku un couple que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup dans MHA (même en y réfléchissant j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va avec tout le monde dans ce manga XD). J'espère en tout cas avoir réussi à bien retranscrir leurs caractères dans cette histoire, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux ! Sinon, cette histoire fait environ 1k de mots. Je trouve ça un peu court mais bon c'est une première donc on ne dira rien. Chuuuuuuuuut !

Rating M parce que on sait jamais (j'ai pas l'habitude je te dis !)

En espérant que cette histoire te plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un soupir de bien être s'échappa discrètement de sa bouche.

Il était bien.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Izuku sortait avec Katsuki et il ne pouvait déjà plus s'imaginer sans lui.

Un petit rire se faufila d'entre les lèvres d'Izuku ce qui rendit perplexe son compagnon qui interrompit lentement le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis déjà quelques minutes.

– Qu'est-ce-que t'as à rigoler comme ça?, pesta le blond en regardant celui qui était assis confortablement sur ses cuisses.

– Rien de spécial, lui sourit son amant en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Etrangement, elles étaient d'une extrême douceur ce qui fit encore plus fondre Izuku à leur contact.

Il devait s'y résoudre.

Il était complètement accro.

A son odeur.

A ses baisers.

A sa chaleur.

Un frisson soudain parcouru le corps du jeune homme ce qui ne manqua pas à Katsuki qui bougea avec plus d'insistance ses hanches le faisant un peu plus gémir.

Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minute qu'Izuku était contre lui et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Un râle d'impatience se fit entendre par Katsuki.

Il en voulait encore.

Comprenant ce que son gémissement signifiait, Izuku s'enfonça dans le cou de son petit ami y déposant quelques baisers au passage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le goût de sa peau !

Tellement que, prit par une certaine audace, le vert se mit à approfondir ses baisers commençant à mordiller et sucer avidement sa peau ne manquant pas de faire réagir le blond dont les muscles se crispaient au rythme des suçons de son Deku jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse brutalement de son étreinte.

– Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous Deku!, hurla Katsuki en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

– J'ai fais une bêtise?, dit Izuku d'une voix assez enfantine pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Katsuki n'y fit pas attention pestant devant le marque que lui avait laissé son amant dans le creux de son cou.

– Tu fais chier Deku, putain!

Vexé d'entendre tous ces reproches le principal intéressé se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain où se trouvait son petit ami.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et passa, un peu timidement il faut le dire, ses bras autour de la taille du blond dans le but d'essayer de le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Chose qui n'arriva pas, vexant encore un peu plus Izuku.

 _C'est injuste Katchan._

Dans un dernier recours il tenta d'une petite voix un « ce n'est pas si grave » ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire encore un peu plus grimper le ton chez le blond.

– Pas si grave tu dis? Je te rappelle que j'ai une interview demain matin et que ta petite marque n'est pas super discrète !

Oups.

C'est vrai.

Il avait oublié.

Etant un héros jouissant d'une très grande popularité, malgré son mauvais caractère, Katsuki était très adulé par le public et les journalistes.

Il devait ainsi multiplier les interviews pour combler le cœur de ses fans et, Izuku avait oublié que demain, son Katchan en avait une.

Sur la chaine la plus influente du pays.

Et le problème était là.

La relation qui unissait Izuku et Katsuki était secrète.

Non pas parce que le couple ne voulait pas se dévoiler au grand jour mais car l'agent de Katsuki jugeait qu'un couple gay faisait « tâche » dans la carrière du jeune héros.

C'était débile.

Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre.

Mais le monde était débile.

C'était comme ça et ça faisait de la peine à Izuku.

Les mains tremblantes, Izuku resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les hanches de celui qu'il aimait.

Mais celui-ci s'en dégagea brusquement créant un sursaut de surprise chez le plus petit.

Un petit « Katchan » presque inaudible sortit de la bouche d'Izuku.

Mais le dit Katchan n'était plus d'humeur.

Un simple claquage de porte se fit entendre comme réponse laissant le petit Izuku complètement au dépourvu.

Il n'aimait pas quand ils se disputaient tous les deux, même si là c'était plus son petit ami qui s'était mis en colère contre lui.

Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il tenta de se rassurer…

En vain.

 _Ce n'est rien._

 _Je n'ai rien fait de mal._

 _Si ?_

 _Non._

 _Ce que j'ai fais est normal dans une relation amoureuse._

 _Alors pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi Katchan s'est énervé contre moi ?_

 _Si méchamment._

 _Sa carrière est donc plus importante que moi ?_

Toutes ces questions que se posait Izuku ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa nervosité et il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

« Je ferais mieux de me coucher » se dit le jeune homme en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

Après tout, une bonne nuit de sommeil à la réputation de tout régler.

Le lendemain matin Izuku se sentait mieux.

Malgré son interaction avec Katsuki la veille, il avait réussi à dormir paisiblement.

Pourtant, en allumant la télévision, il tomba nez à nez avec son amant, assis sur un fauteuil blanc les jambes écartées, l'air indifférant, comme à son habitude.

Devant lui une journaliste lui faisait face, des fiches à la main.

L'air malicieux.

– Alors comme ça Bakugou-san, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, Saki-san l'héroïne à la super vitesse est votre petite amie?

Cette question fit tiquer Izuku.

Il est vrai que la presse à scandales adorait faire circuler des rumeurs idiotes sur son Katchan et ses pseudos conquêtes mais le concerné démentait toujours.

– Ouais… on peut dire ça.

Au début, Izuku crut mal entendre.

Non, il ne venait pas de…

– Vous confirmez donc, reprit la journaliste, que c'est officiel?

– T'es sourde ou quoi!? Je viens de dire que oui!

Le passable agacement qui prit Katsuki fit rire la journaliste tandis qu'une tout autre émotion s'installait en Izuku.

 _Katchan…_

 _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _C'est de la vengeance ?_

 _T'es méchant Katchan._

Deux heures plus tard, Izuku était devant la porte de l'appartement de son petit ami.

Après s'être lamenté un moment sur son lit il avait pris la décision de se rendre chez Katsuki.

Il devait le voir.

Non.

Il avait besoin de le voir.

Qu'il lui dise que cette histoire de petite amie était fausse, même s'il le savait déjà.

Il avait quand même un doute.

Avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, Katsuki avait eu plusieurs aventures avec des filles.

Elles étaient jolies.

D'ailleurs, Izuku avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Katsuki avait choisi de l'aimer lui et non ces jolies filles.

Au fond de son cœur, il avait toujours eu peur que son Katchan se lasse de lui et les propos que celui-ci avait tenus à la télévision le matin même n'ont fait qu'accroitre ses craintes.

Izuku prit la clef de l'appartement dans sa poche et l'enfonça dans la serrure de la porte, tournant jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se débloque.

– Katchan?, tenta le jeune homme le cœur battant.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Seule un rire à peine audible se faufila jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Un rire féminin.

Perplexe, Izuku s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement jusqu'à arriver au salon.

Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

Un Katchan assis sur son fauteuil et une certaine Saki assise sur son Katchan le rire aux lèvres.

Non.

Cela ne lui plu pas du tout.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Alors, pour une première c'était comment ? De base c'était parti d'un petit délire personnel (oui je me tape des délires toute seule ne me juge pas) mais ça a viré un peu plus loin que je ne le pensais. Il y aura d'ailleurs sûrement une suite parce que j'ai envi d'approfondir un peu l'histoire avec Saki et la jalousie naissante d'Izuku Du coup je crois que j'ai tout dit alors à plus !

IchiNora


	2. Element pertubateur

Coucou ! Alors avant de commencer je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont aimé, suivi et laissé un commentaire à cette histoire. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à passer plutôt inaperçue alors tous vos gentils commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je dois l'avouer, mis un peu de pression haha ! Sinon j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas vraiment apprécié Saki et je ne pense pas que vous allez réussir à plus l'aimer dans ce chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez je vous apporterais des haches et des couteaux pour vous défouler sur elle (c'est un peu violent comme méthode mais chuuut).

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et l'ai modifié plusieurs fois donc j'ai un petit peu la pression. Oulala mais c'est un pavé ce que je viens d'écrire ! Je suis vraiment désespérante… Bon je te laisse (vraiment) en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre :)

* * *

Toujours omnibulé par la scène qui se tramait devant lui, Izuku ne fit pas attention au coup de coude qu'il donna à la table derrière lui créant un bruit sourd dans l'appartement.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur faisant se retourner Katsuki et sa « nouvelle amie » vers lui.

« Plus discret tu meurs ! », pensa Izuku en se frottant le coude endolori.

Il ouvra la bouche pour briser le silence pesant qui commençait à s'imposer mais Saki le prit de court et entama la conversation.

– Je n'y crois pas c'est Midoriya-san !, s'exclama –t- elle, tu tombes bien j'étais justement en train de parler de ta dernière mission à Katsuki.

Elle finit sa phrase en donnant une légère tape sur la tête du concerné, faisant grogner le blond et rire la jeune fille.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _De quel droit elle ose lui taper sur la tête ?_

 _Et de quel droit il ose réagir ?_

 _Et depuis quand lorsqu'on parle avec une personne on s'assoit sur elle?_

 _Les chaises ça existent merde !_

Le sang d'Izuku commençait peu à peu à bouillir lorsqu'il se prit la tête dans les mains pour essayer de reprendre un minimum pied.

Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter et risquer de laisser transparaitre ne serait-ce qu'un grain de jalousie dans la voix.

– C'est gentil, finit-il par rétorquer plus crispé que jamais.

Le malaise était papable.

Enfin, uniquement pour Izuku.

Saki, elle, était toujours enjouée, posée sur les cuisses de Katsuki qui commençait à être amusé par le contraste qui se dégageait entre les deux interlocuteurs.

– Et sinon, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce-qui l'amenait ?

Officiellement il n'était pas censé être aussi proche de Katsuki jusqu'à débarquer chez lui à l'improviste.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse crédible et vite.

– Je… je dois parler à Katchan de notre… prochaine mission en commun, tenta le vert.

Bizarrement, il trouvait qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup et intérieurement et il s'en félicita.

– Ah ouais, on a une mission en commun nous?

Le sourire de Katsuki commençait de plus en plus à s'allonger ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Izuku.

Il avait envi d'embêter son petit Deku et cela ne rassurait pas du tout le concerné.

– Mais si, euh… tu ne te souviens pas? C'est dans… une semaine ! Une semaine, c'est ça, renchéri le jeune homme de moins en moins confiant dans son mensonge.

– Si tu le dis.

La réponse de Katsuki eu l'effet détendre d'un seul coup le corps d'Izuku.

Depuis quand avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui.

– C'est vrai ça?, reprit Saki plus excitée que jamais, elle a lieu où votre mission ? Si vous voulez je peux vous aider à…

– NON!, la coupa sèchement Izuku.

Sa réponse était un peu agressive.

Il s'en rendit compte car l'héroïne à la super vitesse le dévisagea un peu étonnée.

– Je veux dire que, reprit-il, c'est une mission confidentielle alors…

Saki ne semblait pas réagir à son sous entendu.

 _Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

Fatigué de cette situation, Katsuki se dégagea de la jeune héroïne la poussant à se relever de ses cuisses.

Un faible gémissement de mécontentement se fit entendre de sa bouche faisant un peu plus se tendre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

– Je crois que tu devrais partir, finit-il par déclarer, ça a l'air important.

Saki hocha donc la tête un peu déçu par sa déclaration et sortit de l'appartement non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire ce qui ne manqua pas à Izuku qui serra instinctivement le poing le corps déjà bien tendu.

Lorsque les deux garçons se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Katsuki se rassit sur son fauteuil et Izuku brisa le silence qui c'était encore installé dans la pièce.

– C'est qui cette fille?

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

– Une héroïne.

Le sarcasme dont il fit preuve eu pour conséquence de faire littéralement exploser son petit ami.

Il n'en pouvait plus et c'est sans vraiment se contrôler qu'il lui jeta à la figure tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sans en oublier une miette.

–Oui, je me doute que c'est une héroïne Katchan, je ne suis pas débile quand même! Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu as dit devant des milliers de personnes que cette trainée était ta petite amie?

Trainée ?

Izuku se choqua lui-même du mot qu'il venait d'employer.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'employer des mots aussi grossiers en public mais là…

– Cette trainée comme tu dis es le seul alibi que mon agent a trouvé pour justifier ton putain de suçon. Je me suis fait engueulé sévère par ta faute alors évite de me gueuler dessus.

Katsuki avait commencé à hausser le ton ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les larmes de son compagnon déjà présentes sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

– Et tu vas me dire que quand elle était assise sur toi entrain de rire à pleines dents elle était encore dans son rôle d'alibi?

– Ouais elle est peut-être un peu tactile mais…

Katsuki s'interrompit un moment et observa l'attitude du vert trop concentré à serrer les points jusqu'à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau.

– Putain… dit moi pas que t'es jaloux Deku, finit-il par conclure.

–Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ça m'écœure tellement la façon dont elle te regarde avec ses grands yeux et quand elle te touche…

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la voix d'Izuku.

– Deku…

– Mais le pire… c'est que ça te fais de l'eff-

Les lèvres de Katsuki se posèrent violement sur celle d'Izuku qui, un peu surpris fit un pas en arrière.

Le blond ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son petit ami dans cet état, la voix tremblante et les joues mouillées.

C'était un spectacle qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il le persécutait sans raison et cela, il ne voulait plus s'en rappeler.

– Arrête de chialer, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et tu le sais très bien.

Le concerné tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les joues même si les larmes continuaient inexorablement de couler.

Le blond resserra alors son étreinte comme s'il voulait lui dire que tout allait bien.

– Elle aide juste alors stresse pas ok?

Izuku ne pu qu'acquiescer aux paroles de son amant enfouissant la tête dans son cou qu'il adulait tant.

Il aimait tellement cette sensation.

Sentir les bras musclés de son Katchan tout autour de lui créant la sensation utopique que rien ne peut lui arriver tant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Que rien n'existe à part eux deux.

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le regard perçant qui les observait déjà depuis un bon moment.

Le point serré.

La mâchoire crispée.

Le lendemain, Izuku était de bonne humeur.

Il avait enfin mit les choses au clair avec son petit ami et cela l'avait déchargé d'un poids incommensurable.

Saki ne représentait rien pour Katsuki.

Elle n'était que serviable bien qu'un peu trop collante sur les bords, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Izuku avait la sensation que son Katchan tenait à lui et cela l'inondait de bonheur.

Un son semblable à une cuillère contre un verre sortit notre héros de ses douces pensées.

C'était son téléphone portable qui affichait un message.

Un message dont la provenance était inconnu.

Un message qui fit froncer les sourcils de celui qui le lisait.

« Retrouve moi dans une heure devant la place du marché. J'ai deux mots à te dire ».

* * *

Ouiiiii je coupe encore désolée ! Alors qui est l'auteur de ce mystérieux message (bon c'est un peu beaucoup cramé mais fait comme si y'avait du suspense s'il te plait) ? Normalement le chapitre suivant sera le dernier (je ne voulais pas trop faire trainer en longueur l'histoire car je ne suis pas encore habituée à faire de grande fic qui tienne la route haha) alors c'est bientôt fini! Du coup c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors à plus :)

IchiNora


	3. C'est mieux pour lui

Bonjooooooooooour c'est moi ! Alors autant te dire que je suis très contente de ce chapitre parce que primo, je l'ai écrit en un jour car je pars demain une semaine chez mon père et que je ne pourrai pas écrire là-bas. Deuzio, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit et ça s'applaudi! Et tertio je suis plutôt contente de ma fin et c'est bien d'être contente de soi parfois ! Sinon, je suis encore très heureuse de voir tous les bons retours qu'a eu le dernier chapitre et je me demande si ça te plairait que je réponde aux reviews en début de fic. Voilà, dis-moi :)

Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

« Retrouve moi dans une heure devant la place du marché. J'ai deux mots à te dire ».

Un message étrange qui rendit perplexe Izuku.

Qui voudrait le voir et pourquoi lui envoyer un message anonyme ?

Devrait-il rencontrer ce mystérieux destinataire malgré le potentiel danger qui pourrait émaner de cette rencontre ?

Les aiguilles continuaient à tourner et il dût prendre une décision.

Finalement, la curiosité prit le dessus sur la raison et le héros décida de se rendre au rendez-vous convié par son quémandeur.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Izuku était, comme convenu, devant la place du marché, son téléphone à la main au cas où un nouveau message apparaitrait.

Il ne dût pas attendre bien longtemps avant de voir apparaitre une silhouette qu'il, à son plus grand désarroi, connaissait déjà trop bien.

– Midoriya-kun ! Tu as bien reçu mon message, quel soulagement !

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Saki?

La concernée écarquilla ses beaux yeux d'un air choqué qu'Izuku avait déjà expérimenté quand il lui avait répondu sèchement, sans vraiment le faire exprès, la veille.

– Pourquoi tu es si agressif avec moi? Je ne fais rien de mal tu sais. Tout ce que je veux c'est me confier.

– Il n'y a pas déjà Katchan pour ça?

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule.

Il était trop tendu et ça le jeune homme le savait très bien.

Le problème était que cette fille lui sortait par les yeux.

Il n'était pas jaloux, non loin de là.

C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

En elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas uniquement sa proximité très soudaine avec son Katchan.

Quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

Il le sentait.

– Justement, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas me confier à lui parce que c'est justement de Katsuki que je veux parler.

Le sang d'Izuku ne fit qu'un tour.

Et comme à son habitude, une multitude de questions parvint à son esprit.

 _Elle veut parler de Katchan ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Et pourquoi à moi?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire ?_

 _Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?_

-Midoriya-kun tu m'écoutes ?

Interrompu par le doux son de sa voix, même s'il la trouvait insupportable, Izuku sursauta d'abord puis hocha lentement de la tête synonyme qu'il était attentif.

– Et bien, continua-t-elle, c'est un peu gênant à dire mais…

Elle prit une courte pause et inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage.

De son côté, Izuku était suspendu à ses lèvres, redoutant la suite des dires de la jeune femme.

– Je crois que j'aime Katsuki.

Un sourire illumina instantanément son fin visage.

– Ah! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée. Je ne pensais pas que le dire à voix haute me procurerait tant de bien. Oui c'est ça, j'aime Katsuki ! Son visage, son mauvais caractère, sa force, son intelligence, sa présence, son touché…

Izuku ne l'écoutait plus.

Depuis déjà un bon moment.

En réalité, son attention avait flanché dès la première phrase.

« J'aime Katsuki ».

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il devait avoir mal entendu.

C'est ça il avait mal entendu !

Il était si stressé par ce que l'héroïne avait à lui dire, qu'il devait avoir mal interprété les choses.

« J'aime Katsuki ».

Cette phrase ne faisait qu'aller et revenir dans l'esprit d'Izuku.

Non.

Il avait bien entendu.

Saki venait de lui qu'elle aimait Katsuki.

Et il lui, devait répondre.

Maintenant.

– Je, commença-t-il désorienté, je suis… très heureux pour toi.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre.

Bien entendu c'était faux.

Il n'était absolument pas heureux de cette nouvelle, néanmoins il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

Après tout, il n'était pas sensé entretenir une quelconque relation avec Katsuki mise à part professionnelle.

Alors il ne pouvait qu'approuver les sentiments de cette dernière.

– Alors, reprit-elle, tu vas m'aider à sortir avec lui?

Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

– Je… je ne peux pas, s'exclama le vert.

Il pouvait prendre sur lui et accepter les sentiments de Saki mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider à sortir avec son petit ami sous prétexte que sa relation avec lui était secrète.

C'était trop pour lui.

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

– Pourquoi? Parce que tu sors déjà avec lui?

Nouveau coup de massue pour Izuku.

L'expression de Saki avait complètement changé.

Elle souriait toujours mais de façon plus vicieuse.

Plus malsaine.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je…

– Ne te fatigues pas, l'interrompit-elle. Je vous ai vu vous galocher hier et c'était vraiment répugnant si tu veux savoir.

Pour approuver ses dires elle lui tendit son portable, lui dévoilant plusieurs clichés de son Katchan et lui enlacé et bouches liées.

Quelques frissons traversèrent le corps d'Izuku.

Il était tellement bien à ce moment là et elle, elle allait tout gâcher.

– T'es complètement folle Saki.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait puis releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa nouvelle rivale.

– Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider après ce que tu viens de me dire?

Le sourire de l'héroïne s'intensifia grandement et un rire presque diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

– Mais bien sûr que tu vas m'aider mon petit Midoriya-kun. Tu vas même rompre avec Katsuki parce que ce serait vraiment bête que quelques photos se baladent par ci par là dans les magazines…

– Tu es un monstre.

– Non, je ne fais juste ce qui est le meilleur pour mon Katsuki. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu fais tâche à son image. Tu ne le mérites tout simplement pas. Il n'y a que moi qui suis digne d'être à ses côtés, de le toucher, de… l'embrasser.

A ses mots, Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de lui saisir le col ne faisant qu'intensifier le sourire de la jeune héroïne.

– Alors c'est ça, tu préfères garantir ton bonheur au péril de la carrière de celui que tu « aimes ». Tu sais ce que c'est ça, Mi-do-ri-ya-kun ?

Elle marqua une pause savourant l'air décontenancé de sa cible.

– De l'égoïsme.

A ses mots, Izuku relâcha aussitôt son emprise sur la jeune femme.

Et si Saki avait raison ?

Et s'il était réellement égoïste ?

Izuku était complètement perdu jusqu'à penser que sa personne nuisait bel et bien à son Katchan.

Une larme parcourut la joue du vert.

A cet acte, Saki déposa une main prévenante sur l'épaule de son rival.

– Tu as compris, hein Midoriya-kun, tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Le concerné ne dit mot, se contentant de sortir son portable et taper les mots qui firent jubiler intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Tout est fini, je suis désolé. »

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas le message qu'il venait à peine de recevoir.

Au début il crut à une blague.

Il crut qu'il se foutait de lui.

Mais après quelques messages envoyés et aucune réponse reçue, le blond comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et cela l'agaçait, l'énervait même.

Ces dents étaient tellement serrées, ses muscles tellement crispés qu'il crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir.

– QUOI !?, hurla-t-il.

– C'est Saki, dit timidement l'héroïne à la super vitesse, je peux rentrer?

Un long soupir d'agacement se dégagea des lèvres du blond qui se résolut tout de même à lui ouvrir la porte.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, dit-il toujours aussi agressivement.

– Hum… et bien je voulais juste te voir mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as? On dirait que tu es sur les nerfs.

– Et qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre?

Quelque peu déstabilisée par les propos du blond, Saki tenta une légère approche, geste qui fut automatiquement repoussé par Katsuki.

– Putain, c'est pas le moment. Fous-moi la paix !

Il sortit de l'appartement laissant derrière lui la jeune héroïne, choquée par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

De son côté, Katsuki savait que sa réaction était démesurée mais il n'avait pas la tête à faire la parlotte à Saki.

Il devait prendre l'air pour tenter de se calmer.

Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Izuku rompe avec lui qui le mettait dans tous ses états, même si sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Non.

C'était qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup comme ça il décidait de le jeter.

Rien que d'y penser, sa colère s'intensifiait.

Il voulait le voir.

Lui en foutre une et après peut-être parler avec lui.

Pour comprendre.

C'était comme une obsession.

Il voulait comprendre.

Alors quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut la touffe de cheveux si reconnaissable de son amant.

– Deku!, se mit-il a crier.

Interpelé par l'appel de Katsuki, Izuku n'eut que pour réflexe de prendre ses jambes à son coup effrayé par l'idée d'être face à son petit ami.

Il ne fut cependant que quelques foulées à Katsuki pour rattraper le petit vert et le pousser contre le mur pour stopper sa course.

Les mains du blond sur les poignets d'Izuku le firent se débattre, tentant de dégager chaque membre de son corps de l'emprise de son assaillant.

– Laisse-moi, cria Izuku, je ne peux pas rester près de toi, laisse moi s'il te plait.

Les yeux suppliants et mouillés d'Izuku eurent pour conséquence de crisper encore un peu plus les muscles de Katsuki.

– C'est quoi ton problème, finit-il par demander.

Izuku ne répondit pas.

– Putain Deku j'te parle! Tu te prends pour qui pour me jeter comme tu l'as putain de fais sans explication!?

– Je suis désolé.

– Mais j'en ai rien à branler de tes excuses!

Le plus petit fuya le regard.

La présence et la colère de celui qu'il aimait lui était insupportable.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaitre comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Cette confrontation, Saki, sa relation avec Katsuki…

A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Mais il savait que cette option était impossible et que maintenant il devait l'affronter, cesser de se comporter en lâche et lui donner les explications qu'il mérite.

– Tu sais je t'aime Katchan. Je t'aime même plus que tout mais…, un sanglot étrangla la voix du garçon, c'est mieux pour toi que je prenne mes distances. C'est Saki qui me l'a fait comprendre. C'est elle qui au début voulait que je rompe avec toi. Elle a des photos, elle allait les divulguer si je ne la laissais pas tenter de sortir avec toi, mais au fond… elle avait plutôt raison de faire ça. Elle est plus apte d'être à tes côtés que moi. C'est mieux pour ta carrière …et pour toi Katchan.

Les sanglots étouffèrent la fin de sa phrase et il enfouit sa tête tremblante dans l'épaule si attirante du plus grand.

De son côté Katsuki ne bougeait plus.

Il avait détaché ses mains des poignets d'Izuku et tentait de comprendre ce qu'Izuku venait péniblement de déclarer.

C'était à cause de Saki qu'il avait reçu ce message troublant d'Izuku.

C'était encore à cause d'elle qu'Izuku pleurait contre lui.

C'était toujours à cause d'elle que son couple battait de l'aile.

Cette garce le faisait chanter et ça il ne l'accepterait pas comme son Deku.

– C'est moi qui décide avec qui je veux être et personne d'autre et là, je veux être avec toi. C'est tout.

– Mais Katchan et les photos?, protesta-t-il en levant son regard vers lui.

– J'en ai rien à foutre de ça. Y'a que toi qui compte Deku.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles encore tremblantes d'Izuku encore nerveux de la situation.

Pour le rassurer, Katsuki caressa lentement son dos lui provoquant un doux frisson dans le corps.

De son côté, la colère du blond s'apaisa peu à peu sous la chaleur réconfortante de son amant.

Il ira régler le compte de cette garce plus tard.

Pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'était ce moment de plaisir qu'il partageait avec celui qu'il aimait.

Et rien d'autre.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Voilà, il fallait bien que cette histoire de galères se termine par un beau happy end ! Pour ce qui est du sort de Saki, je te laisse imaginer ce que Katsuki lui a fait subir (non, retire ces pensées sadiques de ta tête !). J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire t'as plu et que la fin ne t'as pas déçu .

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires (j'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée de one shot sur le fandom de Noragami mais chuuut c'est un secret )

Bisous bisous.

IchiNora


End file.
